Uma ida a praia
by Veveh-chan
Summary: Amu-chan e seus shugo kyaras marcaram uma ida a praia, pena que elas se esqueceram se Shuu. Agora, ela vai ter que se virar pra achar a Amu-chan.


-Huaaaa... – acho que nunca dormi tanto. Será que Amu-chan já acordou?

Eu olhei em volta, a cama da Amu-chan já estava feita. Amu-chan está ficando ... Onde será que ela e as meninas estão?

-Amu-chan! Amu-chan! – será que ela saiu sem mim? Mas hoje não tem escola, a gente ia aproveitar a folga para viajar e... Amu-chan me esqueceu.

Mas eu não posso me abalar, é só eu ir até a praia. Onde será que fica? Eu posso pedir informação para alguém. Sai pela janela e olhei para a cidade que parecia deserta. Por onde será que eu deveria começar a perguntar? Vejo uma pessoa andando em minha direção.

-Senhor! Pode me dizer aonde fica a praia? – ele passou direto por mim. As pessoas normais não podem ver Shugo Kyaras.

Mas então para quem que eu posso perguntar?... Eu posso perguntar para o (), ele deve saber aonde fica a praia. Então vamos. Sai na direção da casa do (), mas eu ainda tenho uma dúvida, como será que a Amu-chan e as garotas me esqueceram? Pode ser que meu ovo tenha rolado e... Pof.

Aaaii... No que será que eu bati? Eu olho para a frente e me encontro cara –a –cara com um passarinho.

-Olá senhor passarinho. Será que você pode me dizer aonde fica a praia? – o senhor passáro olhou para mim e voou. Finalmente havia achado o caminho para a praia. – Senhor pássaro, será que eu poderia subir nas suas costas? – eu me apresei e subi nas costas do senhor pássaro.

Ficamos voando por algum tempo até que paramos em uma estrada. Eu olhei em volta e não vi nada que se parecesse uma praia (até onde eu sabia, praia tinha muita areia e muitas pessoas). O local aonde eu estava não tinha nem areia e nem pessoas, embora fazia muito calor, eu apenas via uma estrada que parecia não ter fim.

-Senhor pássaro, tem certeza eu aqui é a praia? – o senhor pássaro deu alguns pulinhos em direção a beira da estrada. Fui até lá aonde ele estava e vi muito ao longe algo que parecia um aglomerado de pessoas. Então aquilo que era um praia.

-Muito obrigada senhor passarinho – me virei e sai correndo em direção a praia. Estimei que cheguei nela depois de uma hora.

Antes da parte coberta de areia vi uma placa que tinha um nome, provavelmente devia ser o nome da praia. Dei uma boa olhada para a praia. Tinha um cheiro salgado (até lembrava peixe), era mais quente do que qualquer lugar em que eu já estivera. A areia estava quente e ao longo dela toda se viam muitos guarda-chuvas e pessoas. E para completar o som do mar ao fundo.

-Amu-chan! A-m-u-c-h-a-n ! – tentei chamar pela Amu-chan, embora duvidasse que ela me ouvisse com todo aquele barulho ao redor. O eito seria sair a procura da Amu-chan.

Andei um pouco pela praia tentando enxergar Amu-chan, e muitas vezes quase fui esmagada por bolas que todos os lados e tinha que ficar me esquivando das pessoas que corriam para chegar logo a sua cadeira por causa da areia quente.

Tentei olhar mais perto do mar, embora tivesse que tomar muito cuidado para não me afogar com as ondas que subiam e se chocavam com as pessoas, espalhando jatos para todos os lados. Fui até a parte que consegui do mar, mas Amu-chan não parecia estar la.

Não sabia mais onde procurar

-Amu-chan! Cadê você Amu-chan?

Então eu ouvi uma vozinha que parecia vir dos meus pés

-Socorro! Socorro! Me tirem daqui!

Eu olhei para baixo e vi dois pezinhos na areia. Eu desenterrei os pés e achei a Miki.

-Muito obrigada por me ajudar e ... Suu, aonde você estava? Amu-chan, Ran e eu estávamos te procurando.

- Eu vim da casa da Amu-chan até aqui, com a ajuda do senhor pássaro. Estava procurando pela praia e acabei achando você.

-É, mas eu não sei aonde está Amu-chan e a Ran. Eu bati em algo,cai e fui soterrada, depois disso me perdi delas. Nós temos até o por do sol. Depois Amu-chan vai voltaram, embora eu ache que Amu não iria embora sem a gente.

-Então é melhor nós começarmos a procurar logo pela Amu-chan.

- Certo.

Miki e eu fomos cada uma para um lado, primeiro procuramos pelo mar e depois procuramos pela areia. Nós não estávamos encontrando Amu-chan até que vimos outro Shugo Kyara vagando pela praia.

-Kakuyo! Kaguyo! – fomos ate lá falar com ele.

-Ola, você esta com algum problema?

- Que coisa, outros Shugo Kyaras. Vocês poderiam me ajudar? Eu me perdi de Kaguyo .

-Você é o Shugo Kyara dele?

-Sim. Meu nome é Keyo

-Eu sou Miki e ela é Suu. Nós vamos te ajudar a encontra-lo. Como ele é?

-Ele tem 10 anos, tem cabelo loiro e não é muito alto.

-Então vamos acha-lo.

Começamos a procurar, perto das barracas de lanche, sorevete, etc. Depois procuramos pela entrada e depois pela areia até o mar. Nós o achamos no mar, lá pelo meio, parecia também estar procurando algo (vai ver se deu conta de que havia se perdido de Keyo, ou talvez achasse que ele havia se afogado). Tentamos chegar até lá sem se afogar com as ondas que cresciam cada vez mais.

-Kaguyoo! Kaguyooo! – Kaguyo olhou para trás e depois de demorar um pouco pareceu nos notar.

-Keyo! Achei que você tinha se afogado! Não me assuste desse jeito. – depois de um tempo ele olhou para nós e se voltou para Keyo, dizendo como em segredo – Esses Shugo Kyaras te ajudaram a me achar?

-Sim. Kaguyo elas são Miki e Suu. Eu estava te procurando pela praia e encontrei elas.

-Muito obrigado pela ajuda. Se eu puder ajudar vocês...

-Nós também nos perdemos e estamos procurando a Amu-chan. – eu parei por um tempo para pensar em como ela era, por sorte Miki tomou a minha frente e mostrou um de seus desenhos sobre Amu-chan.

-Ela é assim, por ação vocês a viram por aí?

-Não, eu não vi e Keyo também não. Mas podemoa ajuda-las a procurar por ela.

-Muito obrigada!

E assim organizamos a busca na praia pela Amu-chan. Enquanto nós procurávamos por ela, Kaguyo levava o desenho e ia perguntando as pessoas sobre se haviam visto ela por aí. Já estava quase acabando a tarde quando vimos alguém perto de uma das barraquinhas.

-Vejam! É a Amu-chan! – Miki e eu corremos na frente de Keyo e Kaguyo para se encontrar com Amu-chan.

-AMU-CHAN! – Amu olhou para nós e veio ao nosso encontro junto com Ran. – Finalmente te encontramos.

-Miki! Suu! Ran e eu estávamos desesperadas. Aonde você estava Suu? – Keyo e Kaguyo chegaram junto de nós.

-Então essa é a Amu? Muito prazer eu sou Kaguyo e esse é meu Shugo Kyara Keyo.

-...Quem é você?

-Amu-chan, Keyo estava perdido e ajudamos ele a encontrar Kaguyo, aí eles nos ajudaram a encontrar a Amu-chan.

- Bom, então muito obrigado. Miki, Suu, nós já estávamos indo embora, estávamos apenas procurando por vocês.

-Sim!

Nos despedimos de Keyo e Kaguyo e fomos até o carro, contamos o que aconteceu até encontrarmos Amu-chan, e já estamos pensando na próxima ida a praia.


End file.
